Mainstream?
by BubbleG
Summary: "Kalau tak ada yang menulis fanfic tentang kita... haruskah aku yang menulisnya?" / Mungkin kali ini dia akan benar benar mengerti bagaimana susahnya seorang Author / Hansol x Bjoo / ToppDogg Fanfiction / RnR please / menggambarkan perasaan seorang author (?) / "Lagi lagi... tak ada fanfic tentang HanJoo.. yang ada hanya yang itu itu saja,"


**.**

**Mainstream?**

**Kim Hansol x Kim Byungjoo **

**Topp Dogg Fanfiction'-')o **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak.. tidak... bukan yang ini.."  
Gumam seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang kebiru-biruan yang kali ini nampak sibuk berkutik dengan layar laptopnya. Raut wajahnya tampak serius—lihat saja kilatan cahaya yang memancar dari iris kebiruannya, hal itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia sedang bersemangat kali ini. Namun—well.. itu tak berlangsung lama—kilatan matanya kembali meredup, Ia mendengus kesal begitu menyadari bahwa yang ia cari cari sejak tadi memang tidak tertampang di layar laptopnya.

"Oh shit, sama sekali tak ada _update_? _Author_ macam apa itu!" runtuk pemuda tadi seraya menggigit geram bantal berbentuk hello kitty yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Ia menutup laptopnya kesal dan berguling guling tidak jelas sembari memeluk bantal hello kitty yang tadi digigitnya. Setelah dirasa cukup pusing akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang tadi menghentikan aksi _'tidak waras'-_nya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi langit langit kamarnya.

"Lagi lagi... tak ada _fanfic_ tentang HanJoo.. yang ada hanya yang itu itu saja," gumamnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit langit kamarnya, "Apakah Topp Dogg kurang terkenal? Atau memang Kim Hansol ini kurang tampan? Atau..."

Pemuda bernama Hansol tadi lagi lagi bergumam tidak jelas kembali seraya memeluk bantal hello kitty miliknya. Ya, beginilah Kim Hansol. Selalu seperti ini jika ia gagal mencari _fanfic_ tentang dirinya bersama dengan—ekhem, salah satu anggota dalam grupnya, Kim Byungjoo—atau lebih akrab dipanggil B-Joo. Ya, siapa lagi selain member topp dogg dengan rambut keunguan itu? Dia memiliki paras yang sangat tampan—yang membuat para wanita langsung jatuh hati saat melihatnya, dan well.. hal itu berlaku juga untuk Kim Hansol ini.

Sudah lama Hansol menyukai pemuda berambut keunguan itu—tapi, well... dia lebih suka menyimpan perasaan sukanya dan memilih untuk melampiaskannya dengan mencari beberapa _fanfic_ yang menceritakan tentang perjalanan cinta mereka—ya, hanya dengan membaca _fanfic_, ia sudah merasa kalau Byungjoo benar benar sudah menjadi miliknya. Aneh? Tentu saja. Sebenarnya Hansol melakukan semua ini karena ia malu—Ia malu menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Lebih tepatnya—ia takut jika Byungjoo akan menolak perasaannya.

"Hahh.." hansol menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya—'_kenapa jarang sekali ada fanfic yang menceritakan dirinya dan Byungjoo'._

Tiba tiba selintas ide melintas begitu saja di otak anehnya, ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali sembari memikirkan ide anehnya tersebut. "Kalau tak ada yang menulis _fanfic_ tentang kita... haruskah aku yang menulisnya?"

Hansol menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir kissable miliknya—sibuk berfikir. Dalam batinnya ia terus membenarkan ide tadi—well, lagi pula ada benarnya juga kan? Kalau tak ada yang membuat _fanfic_ tentang dirinya dan Byungjoo—lebih baik ia membuat _fanfict_ itu sendiri! Benar bukan? Well, brilian sekali otak Kim Hansol ini.

Dengan semangat membara akhirnya Hansol bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali meraih laptopnya—dinyalakannya laptop berwarna merah itu dengan tergesa gesa, tampaknya ia memang sudah tidak sabar, well, ia sudah tidak sabar menciptakan sebuah _fanfict_ yang menceritakan dirinya dan Byungjoo dengan adegan yang sangat romantis, hot, dan membuat siapa saja yang membacanya akan tergila gila dengan pasangan HanJoo. Oh! Hansol semakin tak sabar untuk membuat kisah (fiksi)nya sendiri.

Dengan sangat tidak sabarnya—hansol mulai meletakkan jemarinya diatas _keyboard_. Imajinasi imajinasinya sedang terkumpul saat itu juga. _'Fanfic.. Here i come_!'

-Mainstream?-

"Akkhh.. Ayolah _Pgoon_-hyung, aku sudah benar benar laparr!" keluh Jiho atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Xero seraya mencakar cakar meja makan milik mereka.

"Jiho, panggil aku Sehyuk, _Pgoon_ itu nama _stage_-ku," protes Sehyuk a.k.a Pgoon seraya mengacak acak rambut xero yang sedang sibuk mencakar cakar meja makan mereka.

"Terserahlah, yang penting aku laparr! Ijinkan kami makan~" pinta xero seraya menunjukkan aegyo miliknya, _but well you see_.. hal ini sama sekali tak mempan untuk sang leader pgoon.

"Tidak sampai semua member terkumpul," jawab Pgoon dengan aksen penuh wibawa miliknya. Dan sukses pernyataan dari Pgoon membuat xero kembali mencakar cakar meja makannya.

"Kurang Hansol ya..." gumam Hyosang atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kidoh seraya memainkan garpu di tangannya. "Yasudah, biar aku pa—"

"Aku akan memanggilnya—kalian tunggu saja," sela seorang pemuda berambut keunguan seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Kidoh menatap pemuda berambut keunguan itu dengan tatapan penuh berterimakasih,

"_Ne, jeongmal gomawo_, Byungjoo-ya!"

-Mainstream?-

_Byungjoo-pun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hansol. diketuknya pintu kamar itu pelan—tetapi sukses membuat jantung Hansol yang ada didalam kamarnya hampir copot karena kaget—tumben sekali ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya di malam hari. Kira kira siapa yang berani beraninya mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30?_

_"S-siapa?" _

_"Pangeranmu—Kim Byungjoo, sayang." _

"Akkhh! Tidak! Bukan begini! Bukan begini!" Hansol mengacak rambut pirang kebiru biruannya frustasi—bukan begini.. ini tidak romantis! Ukhh! Kata kata seperti apa yang harus ia tuliskan supaya hasil tulisannya tampak lebih enak dibaca? Apa? Apa?! Ergghh.. mungkin kali ini Hansol benar benar mengerti bagaimana susahnya seorang _Author_ mencari kata kata yang pas untuk dimasukkan kedalam _fanfic_ mereka.

Hansol memandangi hasil karyanya berulang kali—ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari _fanfic_ ini, tapi apa? Hansol juga tak tahu. "ternyata, membuat _Fanfic_ tak semudah yang aku kira"

Tokk tokk..

"Huwaa!" suara itu sukses membuat hansol terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menekan tombol mousenya—well..dan saat itu juga posisi kursornya tepat berada di tulisan 'send'—kau tahu apa maksudnya.. bukan?

"AKHHH! FANFIC KU! BELUM SELESAI AKU MENYELESAIKANNYA... SUDAH TERKIRIM! UWAA—EOTTEE!" Teriak Hansol frustasi seraya mengguncang guncangkan laptopnya dengan sangat tak elitenya—digigitnya lagi bantal hello kittynya. Berusaha melampiaskan emosinya pada bantal hello kitty tak bersalah itu.

Tokk tokk..

Hansol yang sedang emosi segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintunya kasar, "ADA APA S—"

Belum selesai Hansol memaki sosok dibalik pintu itu-bibirnya terkatup kembali. Kedua bola matanya melebar—melihat siapa yang sedang tertampang jelas di depan matanya. Hansol merasakan suhu tubuhnya menaik—pipinya memanas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok pemuda berambut ungu—Kim byungjoo.

"Hansol hyung, waktunya makan malam, kau tak makan?" tanya Byungjoo seraya memerhatikan wajah Hansol yang tampak memerah, "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"  
Dengan tak berdosanya Byungjoo menyentuh pipi Hansol untuk memastikan. Hansol yang sangat gugup pun segera meremas tangan Byungjoo dan menjauhkannya dari pipinya.

"A-a-aku.. aku baik baik saja! Jaa! A-Ayo makan!" ucap Hansol terbata seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. tanpa melihat kearah Byungjoo, hansol berjalan merunduk melewati bocah berambut ungu itu, ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu dari hadapan Byungjoo.

Sementara Byungjoo? Ia hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung menghadapi tingkah aneh dari hyungnya itu.

-Mainstream-

"Yaa! Yano! Berhenti mengobrol saat sedang makan! Kau juga Sanggyun! Ck—Taeyang hyung berhentilah mengambili makanan milik Hojoon! Xero kau—" kali ini nampaknya sang leader Pgoon benar benar terlihat sangat sibuk. Yah—bagaimana tidak kalau kedua belas anak buahnya yang lain tak bisa diatur saat makan. Yah kalian lihat saja, Atom dan Yano sedang asik mengobrol sambil menikmati makanannya, Jenissi dan Hojoon tampak sibuk bertengkar karena memperebutkan makanan, Kidoh yang hanya mengemut makanannya tanpa menelannya. Xero yang makan sambil tertawa, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya dua manusia yang tampak tenang di meja makan mereka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan HanJoo. Hansol memang sudah menyelesaikan makannya, namun saat ini ia nampak sibuk merenung memikirkan nasib _fanfic_nya yang sudah terkirim dalam keadaan setengah jadi—sedangkan B-Joo dia sibuk memainkan handphonenya—tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya.

"Byungjoo—berhenti memainkan handphonemu dan makan makananmu!" kali ini sang leader mulai menegur si bocah berambut ungu yang masih sibuk dengan handphonenya. "kau pilih habiskan makananmu sekarang atau handphonemu aku sita—"

Ancaman dari sang leader membut Byungjoo mendengus kesal dan segera mematikan handphone miliknya, tak lupa ia menyimpannya kembali di saku celana-nya. Hansol mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Byungjoo—sang pujaan hati. Ditatapnya Byungjoo dengan tatapan curiga.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan di handphone-nya? Berbicara dengan kekasihnya kah?' _batin Hansol dalam hati seraya menarik ujung bibirnya kesal. Tapi percuma juga sih dia kesal pada Byungjoo—toh byungjoo juga pasti takkan menyadarinya. Jadi, hansol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya menyergah saku celananya, ia menarik handphone miliknya dan menyalakannya.

_ .com __ceritanya situsnya begini_

Hansol membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari fanficnya yang sudah terkirim disitus itu sudah terisi dengan 1 komentar dan 1 like. Dengan hati berbunga bunga Hansol membuka comment itu dan membacanya dengan sangaat berhati hati.

_94purple – Likes  
Aigoo.. benar benar bagus, walaupun ini sepertinya belum selesai, tapi sepertinya menarik. I got the feel x3 . Please update soon :3 Waiting for other Hanjoo fanfiction~!_

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir tipis hansol. Alangkah senang hatinya walaupun _fanfict_nya belum jadi tapi ada juga yang mau membaca dan memberinya komentar. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan _fanfict_nya! Yaa! _More hanjoo fanfiction_! Ah sepertinya Hansol sudah mendapatkan feelnya sebagai seorang _author_.

"Sehyuk hyung—aku duluan ya, ada urusan penting," seru hansol girang seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan kedua belas member yang lain hanya melongo melihat hansol yang dari tadi murung seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan hidup tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi orang yang bersemangat seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah penghargaan. Yah semuanya tampak bingung—tak terkecuali Byungjoo.

-Mainstream?-

_Byungjoo mendorong tubuh kecil hansol hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur dinding kamarnya, dan dengan sigap byungjoo segera mengunci pergerakan hyung kecilnya. _

_"Jangan lari lagi, dear." _

_Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika byungjoo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan lehernya. Dikecupnya leher mulus milik hansol dan sukses membuat sang empunya mengerang kegelian dibuatnya. _

_"Sstt.. tenang dear—aku akan melakukannya dengan..._

"Dengan... Dengan... Dengan apa?! Aishh.. aku tidak tahuu!" gerutu Hansol seraya menggigit bantal Hello kittynya lagi. Nampaknya dia sedang dibuat pusing oleh karyanya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah _Author_... selalu pusing dengan karyanya sendiri. Dia mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi—berusaha mencari ide untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Hansol hyuung~" teriak seorang namja seraya membuka pintu kamar hansol tiba tiba. Membuat hansol terlonjak kaget dan buru buru menyembunyikan laptopnya (yang masih dalam keadaan menyala) kedalam selimut tebal miliknya. Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara, dan iris kebiruannya dapat menangkap sesosok Xero yang kini sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah Hansol. Xero melangkahkan kakinya riang dan memeluk tubuh kecil sang hyung dengan tangan besar miliknya dari belakang.

"Y-yaa! Kau ini kenapa Jiho-yaa?!" berontak Hansol seraya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Xero dari tubuhnya. Tapi kelihatannya percuma, justru Xero semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kau ini galak sekali hyung, ufftt.." celetuk Xero seraya menaruh dagunya diatas bahu sang hyung. Pipi hansol memanas ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Xero yang mengenai telinganya.

"I-Isshh.. Y-Yaa! Jiho! Katakan saja apa maumu?!" ujar hansol seraya menarik ujung bibirnya kesal. Ukhh! Dia-kan harus menyelesaikan _fanfict_nya hari inii!

"Mauku? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar dan membeli es krim hyung~ Aku ingin ditraktir es krim," rajuknya manja seraya mempererat pelukannya. Membuat pipi Hansol semakin memanas dibuatnya.

"Baiklah.. bailah... Tapi lepaskan hyung dulu, ne!" tanpa babibu lagi Xero segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kecil sang hyung. Ditariknya tangan kecil hyungnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Kajja hyung~"

-Mainstream?-

"Hahh..." Hansol menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ditatapnya mangkuk eskrimnya dengan tatapan gusar—ia sibuk menggerutu dalam hati karena belum sempat menyelesaikan fanficnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Xero dan sukses membuat lamunan hansol pecah dibuatnya. Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap xero. Sebenarnya ia ingin memaki sosok dihadapannya karena membuat 'pekerjaan'nya sempat terhenti tapi—apa daya? Hansol tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia harus menjaga imagenya didepan member yang lain.

"A-aah.. Ani.." ucap Hansol setelah sekian lamanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau sepertinya kurang sehat, hyung... kau pulang dulu saja hyung, biar aku yang habiskan es krimmu," kata Xero seraya mengusap helaian pirang milik Hansol dengan lembut. Hansol mengadahkan kepalanya. Ya! Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu dari tadi Shin Ji Ho!

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di dorm!"

-Mainstream?-

Hansol melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam rak. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kamarnya. Perjalanan dari Kedai es krim menuju dormnya memang lumayan jauh—wajar saja kalau Hansol merasa kelelahan setelah berlari pulang menuju dormnya.

Hansol membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna—bagaimana tidak.. sosok berambut ungu itu tengah duduk di kasurnya seraya... memegang laptopnya.

"YAA KIM—mmphh.." jeritan Hansol terhenti begitu sosok berambut ungu itu dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Hansol dengan kakinya, setelah itu ia menaruh jari telunjuknya dihadapan bibir-nya. Mengisyaratkan Hansol untuk diam. Setelah Hansol mengangguk sosok berambut ungu itu-pun melepaskan tangannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening. Hansol terlalu malu untuk membuka pembicaraan—dalam benaknya ia sibuk berfikir, apakah Sosok dihadapannya ini membaca apa yang ia tulis didalam laptopnya. Akhh.. dia benar benar mati kutu saat ini!

"Hyung—sepertinya kau sedang kekurangan ide, ya?" tanya sosok berambut ungu itu memecah keheningan.

"A-A-Apa maksudmu, by-byungjoo?" tanya Hansol gugup, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

"Maksudku..." Byungjoo menarik tangan Hansol dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil hyungnya ke kasur berukuran King-Size milik Hansol. Dengan sigap Byungjoo mengunci pergerakan Hansol dengan tubuhnya, "Maksudku—ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic-mu sayang."

Hansol merasakan pipinya sudah memanas saat ini, "K-kau membacanya?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan akulah yang memberikan komentar pertama," jawab Byungjoo singkat, dan sukses membuat Hansol tertegun mendengarnya. Ternyata, orang yang membaca dan mengomentari fanficnya pertama kali adalah pujaan hatinya sendiri. Hansol sedang sibuk berargumen didalam pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Byungjoo hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh hyungnya sembari membelai pipi sang hyung dengan hati hati, Byungjoo memerhatikan wajah sang hyung dengan seksama-dan ia menyadari bahwa hyungnya terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. "Jika kau suka padaku, kenapa tak mengatakannya dari awal?"

Hansol mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pujaan hatinya tadi. "E-Eehh..?"

"Ya, kau tak perlu membuat kisah fiksi segala hyung—itu terlalu mainstream," ucap byungjoo seraya menarik sebuah seringaian di bibir tipisnya, dikecupnya bibir kissable milik sang hyung. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan buat kisah kita sendiri, hyung.."

Hansol membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya. Ini berarti... Byungjoo juga menyukainya... kan?

"M-maksudmu.. k-kau m-me-menyukaiku juga?"

Byungjoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari sang hyung, dikecupnya bibir sang hyung, "Ne, hyungie~"

Wajah Hansol memerah, dan sialnya lagi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Byungjoo. Byungjoo menyeringai melihat hyung kecilnya yang sedang kikuk sendiri melihatnya. Byungjoo menggigit cuping telinga milik Hansol pelan dan membuat Hansol mengerang spontan dibuatnya, dan seringaian Byungjoo kembali melebar. "Wahh—ckck, sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan fanficmu tadi hyung."

Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan lidah Byungjoo tengah menyapu daun telinganya—mencoba menahan desahannya. Byungjoo yang menyadari hal itu bukannya menghentikan aksinya ia malah semakin menggoda hyungnya dengan mengulum telinga sang hyung—membuat Hansol kali ini benar benar tak bisa menahan desahannya.

_"Sstt.. tenang dear—aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut..." _

-Mainstream?-

"Humph, aku masih bingung kenapa Byungjoo hyung menyuruhku untuk membawa Hansol hyung keluar rumah..." gumam Xero seraya menggaruk garuk rambut pirangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli!"

Setelah ia tiba dihadapan dormnya, ia kembali menyerngitkan alisnya begitu melihat para member topp dogg yang lain tengah sibuk berbincang bincang diluar dorm.

"Kubilang—kalian tidak boleh masuk!" seru Pgoon seraya menghalangi pintu masuk dorm mereka.

Xero yang baru datang-pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Pgoon hyung, ada apa ini?"

"Anu... Hansol dan Byungjoo.."

Dan Xero semakin bingung kembali di buatnya... _this.. and.. that_? Well.. sepertinya kalian lupa kalau Xero ini adalah magnae ketiga dalam grupnya.

**THE END**

**FF APA INII?! *dicekek Kidoh* **

**Lagi seneng sama couple HanJoo (Hansol Bjoo) Topp Dogg :D semoga disini ada yang tau Topp dogg juga (?) Mari bertemannn~ (?) **

**Oh Uhh.. Ampun ~ maaf ini abstrak banget._. aku ngebut buatnya.. soalnya besok UAS... OuO Minta doanyaa yaa'-')/ **

**Minta doanya yaa.. semoga bisa mengerjakan UAS._.)a**

**Dan tolong leave comment yaa'-' supaya ane tenang (?)**

**Gamsahamnidaa**


End file.
